dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Terra-AD
; Palácio Solar: O Palácio Solar era uma propriedade palaciana controlado pelo chefe do crime conhecido como madrinha. OMAC e uma equipe de agentes AGP invadiram o Palácio Solar e interromperam uma transação ilegal entre o madrinha e gerente dos Carteis do Crime Fancy Freddy Sparga. ; Terminal de Transplantes: O Terminal de Transplantes era uma fábrica especializada em transplantes de cérebro em Electric City. O gerente regional oriental do Crime da cabala e diretor do "Body Shop" (Lojas de Corpo) era Fancy Freddy Sparga. | Residentes = * Ben Boxer * Buddy Blank * Dr. Canus * Dr. Skuba * Doile * Flor * Grande César * Kamandi * Mylock Bloodstalker * Myron Forest * Norman * Pyra * Ramjam * Renzi * Sacker * Sargento Ugash * Spirit * Steve * Sultin * Tuftan Raças da Terra-AD * Pessoas Animais ** Pessoas Macaco ** Pessoas Barracuda ** Pessoas Morcego ** Pessoas Javalis ** Pessoas Lagartas ** Pessoas Coiote ** Pessoas Crocodilos ** Pessoas Cachorro ** Pessoas Golfinho ** Pessoas Gopher ** Pessoas Leopardos ** Pessoas Leão ** Pessoas Lagarto ** Pessoas Puma ** Pessoas Rato ** Pessoas preguiça ** Pessoas Tigre ** Pessoas Lobo Facções ; Crime Cabala: O Crime cabala era uma multidão criminosa que existia nos primeiros anos antes do Grande Desastre. Liderados por um gerente regional nomeado Fancy Freddy Sparga, o Crime cabala foi localizado no Terminal de Transplantes em Electric City. A fonte primária do Crime cabala veio da renda do "Body Shop", uma raquete que usou um computador cirúrgico para realizar transplantes de cérebro. Agentes do Freddy Sparga raptavam jovens saudáveis e doadores jovens afim de trazê-los para o Terminal e realizar os transplantes. Os clientes de O Crime cabala incluíam socialites ricos de baixa fibra moral que estavam com problemas de saúde, ou lentamente sucumbiam aos rigores da idade. A Agência Global da Paz enviou OMAC para encerrar o Crime cabala. Fancy Freddy soube do envolvimento de OMAC e tentou assassina-lo. Essa tática falhou no entanto e OMAC, eventualmente, contratou os cientistas do cabala no Plácio solar de um dos seus clientes, o Madrinha. -6 ; Intercorp: Intercorp era uma cabala de cientistas criminais. Eles inventaram um robô poderoso chamado Murdermek e enviou-o de volta no tempo com a missão de assassinar Norman Blank, o antepassado de OMAC. OMAC invadiu o laboratório da Intercorp, lutou contra os cientistas e seguiu Murdermek de volta no tempo, após o qual, os cientistas restantes destruiram a transmissor da tecnologia do tempo. ; Comunicações Internacionais e Comércio: Comunicações Internacionais e Comércio (CI & C) foi um dos sete poderes corporativos que travou uma guerra contra a Agência Global da Paz nos anos que antecederam o Grande Desastre. Eles eram liderados por Wiley Quixote, presidente da CI e C e Comandante Chefe do seu aparato militar. CI & C dominava o centro industrial americano e controlava tudo a oeste do rio Mississippi. Principais rivais do Quixote foi o baronato das regiões orientais Verner Bros. A Corporação Quixoite conseguiu recrutar OMAC para lutar pelo CI & C, mas OMAC só o fez porque ele sentia que seu envolvimento faria a guerra ser rápida com um mínimo de baixas. O Chefe de Operações para a empresa era um alienígena de visão chamado Mextaxa. Mextaxa foi acusado de treinar OMAC com a forma de conduzir as forças militares da empresa. Uma das batalhas mais brutais da guerra de CI & C contra a Corporação Verner Bros. em St. Louis, Missouri. Liderados por OMAC, CI & C provou vitoriosa, com apenas 15.352 vítimas. A oposição perdeu mais de 41.000 homens. -38 ; Império Tigre: O Império Tigre surgiu nos anos seguintes do Grande Desastres. Liderados pelo Grande César, o Império dominou o que restava do leste dos Estados Unidos. ; Corporação Verner Bros: Corporação Verner Bros era um dos sete poderes corporativos envolvidos em uma guerra civil que assolou os Estados Unidos. Os oponentes da Corporação Verner Bros foram o gigante industrial de Comunicações Internacionais e Comércio. Suas forças se enfrentaram em uma batalha brutal em St. Louis, Missouri. | Notas = * Esta versão da , incluindo todas as histórias e aparições correspondentes, foi apagada da existência na sequência do colapso do Multiverso em 1985-1986 '' Crise nas Infinitas Terras '' série limitada. Na sequência dos acontecimentos de '' Crise Infinita '' e '' 52 , um novo Multiverso foi criado. Um dos cinqüenta e dois mundos paralelos foi designado a Terra-51. Terra-51 é um análogo moderno da Terra-AD. Esta terra foi mais tarde totalmente restaurada ao Multiverso pelos acontecimentos de Convergência. * Uma versão variante da Terra-AD foi descrito na saga Túnel do Tempo, ''Kamandi - No Fim da Terra. | Curiosidades = * Muitos aspectos da cultura e meio ambiente da Terra-AD é inspirado por romances de ficção científica, como o Planeta dos Macacos de Pierre Boulle e Eu Sou a Lenda de Richard Matheson. * Jack Kirby mais tarde re-imaginou seus conceitos pós-apocalíptico da Terra-AD quando colaborou com Alex Toth para a série de animação de 1980 pela Rubi-Spears, Jack Kirby later re-imagined his post-apocalyptic Earth-AD concepts when he collaborated with Alex Toth for the 1980 Ruby-Spears animated series, Thundarr, o bárbaro. | CustomSection1 = Leitura Recomendada | CustomText1 = * * * * -3 * * ''Kamandi'' #1-59 * ''Kamandi: No Fim da Terra'' #1-6 * ''OMAC'' (Volume 1) #1-8 * ''OMAC'' (Volume 2) #1-4 * | Links = }}